Él es mi inicial
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: La Saniwa nunca tuvo un favorito, jamás. Pero cuando llegó él, fue algo que radicó en su cuidar cotidiano y que los penetrantes ojos azules le obligaron a hacer. Ella no quería, pero Chougi la obligó a tener un favorito.


_**Disclaimer: **__Este fanfic participa en el foro de Twitter #TKRB69min, el tema de esta ocasión es "Espada favorita". Antes que nada, los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra de DMM & Nitroplus, así como de los autores que han hecho de este juego algo sumamente divertido. También, agregué algunas frases de los chicos de sus memorias._

* * *

"_**Hay múltiples esferas donde, dada una organización intervencionista, imposible resulta evitar el favoritismo." — Ludwig von Mises**_

* * *

El día que Chougi fue convocado por la Sacerdotisa en esa ciudadela en específico sintió, primero, que las miradas de muchos se posaban sobre la Manba, la tela blanca -a diferencia de la otra del secretario- era blanca y casi -casi- tersa al tacto que nadie había probado.

"Tenemos problemas en _Jurakutei_"

Sus palabras eran cortas. Nadie le había visto la cara y solo cierta persona de cabellos dorados tenía cierta idea de quién era. Pero él no decía nada, solo tomaba fuerte su propia manba y callaba todo pensamiento.

Esa única acción le hicieron fruncir el entrecejo al recién llegado, apastar la voz y estar de mal humor. No solo estaba ahí por ella, también era la recomendación directa del gobierno que había tenido para examinar a la réplica de cerca.

Porque la réplica había sido la inicial de esa ciudadela es que Chougi no podía aceptarlo. Cualquier otro hubiera estado bien, pero ese que tenía enfrente, no. Mucho menos podía aceptarlo como un superior.

Por eso él, la original, hizo una reverencia cortés dirigida a la encargada; cerró los ojos e intentó -en balde- ganar el corazón y una buena primera impresión enfrente de todos. Sin decir su nombre, el inspector sacó una tabla y coordenadas.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro los recibió. Y estuvo seguro de sentir un terrible presentimiento sobre eso. Ocultó los cabellos dorados tras la Manba y retrocedió un paso.

La Saniwa vio eso y supo de un miedo infundado a su espada. Ella no dejaría que vinieran a derrumbar toda la confianza que le había costado más de un año darle a su inicial.

_**.:::.**_

Chougi estaba ahí para observar, ser un externo a esa situación mientras los seguía a lo lejos. No podía intervenir bajo ninguna circunstancia; fuera de vida o muerte, era la prueba de esa ciudadela, no la suya, no habían ganado el consentimiento de los altos mandos.

"Siendo una Yamanbagiri creí que podías al menos demostrar tu verdadera fuerza"

Sin embargo, las pupilas sólo se fijaban en esa manta que cubría toda la silueta. Las irises buscaban y encontraban fallos en cada acción: ese secretario era imperfecto. Ese secretario era más humano que espada y eso estaba mal, ellos fueron invocados para pelear, no para sentir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando regresaron de la misión de ese día y el avance se detuvo para que tomaran un respiro; el rumor de esa frase llegó hasta los oídos de ella, entonces solicitó una audiencia con él y el silencio fue sepulcral durante los primeros segundos en el que ninguno de los dos cedió.

"Él es mi inicial y no voy a dejar que lo trates de esa forma" Ella era temible, con esa baja estatura y la voz que se le hacía gruesa para esas ocasiones.

"Solo soy el inspector _mocosa_, Saniwa-sama, no tiene por qué decir esas cosas. Para nada es parecido a que me vaya a quedar en esta ciudadela" Con un temperamento que era horrible desde su manifestación y el cansancio mental que le ofrecía ser siempre recto, Chougi sonrió, se levantó y dejó la sala sin decir nada más.

Luego pateó el escritorio que se encontraba en el cuarto de visitas: odiaba a todos ahí.

_**.:::.**_

Ellos podían haberse llevado bien. Podían hacer sido muy pronto algo más que amigos desde el instante en que los vieron: ese inspector no hacía más que seguir con la mirada a la uchigatana líder del equipo en el que se encontraba.

Podían.

El verbo siempre era pasado, pero Nansen lo supo dando un vistazo a las similitudes. El secretario de la ciudadela no era el único que se había percatado de esa sensación que le provocaba el solo verlo.

"Cortador de gatos"

Esa voz era la única que le hacía detenerse, girar sobre sus talones y ver más allá del antifaz los bonitos ojos azules manchados en malicia.

"Callate. Aunque seas una cara familiar, no quiero verte" Nansen lo estaba susurrando, cerca, justo al frente de la original que se veía aburrida.

"¿Es por la diferencia de las cosas que cortamos? Un gato y una Yamanba" Decir que esa sonrisa, diminuta, en los labios era atractiva, para Nansen era un motivo más para alejarse: estaba llena de maldad, y había visto una más bonita cuando veía al inspector vigilando al otro encapuchado.

"¡Es por la personalidad! ¡Tú corazón es como el de un demonio! ¡Nya!" Los maullidos siempre eran inevitables, cuando los reprimía sentía que su boca le hormigueaba y salían así, en medio de discusiones importantes… o cuando estaba nervioso.

Él ignoró y colocó la diestra cubierta por el guante de cuero sobre el mentón adverso. "Incluso si tus frases finales se han vuelto como las de un gato... es simplemente lindo".

Nansen no le iba a dirigir la palabra en un buen rato, mientras se le olvidaban esos ojos azules y el tanteo de las yemas sobre su mentón. Al final del día Nansen le dirigió una mirada discreta al inspector y luego al Secretario de su ciudadela. Nansen se levantó y sorprendió distraído al Secretario en pensamientos lúgubres sobre su origen.

"Si tú no lo quieres, ¿me lo puedo quedar?" Preguntó el gato, con las pupilas casi dilatadas a la luz de la luna.

_**.:::.**_

Chougi se había asegurado de ponerles una traba en todas las misiones, en las batallas, había buscado más errores desde entonces y no había encontrado absolutamente nada que le impidiera la manifestación.

La original suspiró resignada.

Hizo una sonrisa forzada y antes de que todos desaparecieran entre las flores de cerezo, bajó la capa que mantenía el cabello oculto, se quitó el antifaz y observó complacido el horror grabado en la faz del Secretario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sí no estaba mal, habían pasado tres horas desde el final de la misión y todavía no tenían una respuesta. Narumi, la Saniwa, sabía que algo era malo por el rostro pálido de su inicial. Porque los ojos de Giri* estaban más oscuros de lo normal y se aferraba a la ropa con más devoción que antes de ir a esa misión. No había conseguido que nadie le dijera lo ocurrido.

El gato estaba feliz, al menos alguien disfrutó ese viaje.

"Yamanbagiri Chougi, la espada original que forjó Nagayoshi" Las palabras de ese nuevo integrante eran irritantes y la mayoría recibió a esa uchigatana con un signo denotado de hostilidad. "Impostor, nos hemos visto antes"

Era una única frase.

Eran solo cinco palabras.

La primera palabra la culpable de que todos vieran a Narumi perder la compostura.

"Chougi, aquí nadie es menos que otro. No hay original ni copia"

"No estoy de acuerdo con eso, Narumi-sama, ese de ahí es un impostor" Se inclinó ligeramente, casi amenazando, a no retractarse sobre sus palabras.

"¡Chougi!" Elevó la voz. Arrebató la tabla que contenía todas las estadísticas y golpeó la cabeza de la nueva manifestada. "¡Él es mi inicial! ¡Mi favorito!"

Y con eso, ella se dio cuenta del error cometido.

No debía haber un favorito, porque todos _eran _iguales. Y el momento en que reconoció esa desigualdad, le había dado poder a Chougi para ser esa espada desobediente en la que se estaba convirtiendo.


End file.
